


Chasing ones tail

by spidereye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is going to be slowly killed and maimed by his pink team mate if he screws up one more time. I think it is funny. I had the idea for halloween but by the time I wrote it it was a little to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing ones tail

PANIC

Naruto knew he was screwed. A week before while training with Team seven. Sakura started babbling about a party she was holding for Her eighteenth birthday. It was to be held in the Uchiha mansion curtsey of Sasuke who had been persuaded over many week to host it by said pink haired menace. It was not like he did not like her in fact the three of them were best friends but when Sakura had pulled up a fully grown tree one day and threatened to hit Naruto with it if he did not shut up both boys had developed a very healthy respect for their female team mate.

Sakura had stated it was a fancy dress party and as her best friends they were expected to go all out for her. Unfortunately after her little chat with the boys Naruto had said some thing stupid and said tree had been applied to his head knocking all memory of the party temporally out of his head.

Memory had return the day of the party via a voice message from Sakura reminding him of the plan and sever discomfort if his came in any thing less than perfect. Naruto was defiantly right to panic for it was not only a fewhours away from the party and the costume shop was sold out due to so many people going. 

“I'm dead, I'm dead, I am so dead, she is going to kill me and bury me up side down in a pig sty and let the pigs eat me from the feet up wards. Kyuubi what am I going to do She is going to kill me and roast me slowly over a hot fire.”

“CALM DOWN KIT SHE WON'T KILL YOU. SEVER BODILY HARM MAYBE BUT SHE WON'T KILL YOU.”

“Oh great that makes me feel so much better. Just remember if she takes a limb you will have to grow it back for me.”

“GOOD POINT. UMM HOW ABOUT A HENGE.”

“No good she said it had to be a real costum. We need to come up with a plan quick.”

“WELL I SUPPOSE THIS IS AS GOOD A POINT AS ANY TO DO IT. REMEMBER I TOLD YOU ABOUT US MERGING IN TO ONE BEING?”

“Ummmmm.”

“KIT YOU REALLY ARE HOPELESS.”

“Hay be nice.”

“OK ONCE AGAIN THEN. YOU, ME, SAME BODY YES. GOOD. YOU AND ME ARE SLOWLY MERGEING OUR SPIRITS, YES. MORE POWER AND NO SEAL, YES.. YOUR BODY IS GOING THROUGH SOME CHANGES MAKING YOU A HALF DEMON, REMEMBER.”

“I remember now. So what has this got to do with the party?”

“SIGH, ME MAKE PROSSES GO FASTER. YOU GROW EARS AND TAILS. YOU GO AS FOX TO PARTY. NO HENGE. UNDERSTAND.”

“Don't baby talk me I am not stupid and don't give me that look I was just in a panic, alright.”  
“............ANY WAY GO AND HAVE A SLEEP SO I CAN GET TO WORK. IT SHOULD BE DONE IN A COUPLE OF HOURS.”

“Ok.”

A couple of hours later and one tired but satified fox.

“WAKE UP KIT. I AM DONE ONE SEXY KIT IS NOW READY TO GO TO THE PARTY.

“Oh thanks Kyuubi, what do you mean by sexy?”

“I JUST GAVE YOU MY BEST FEATURES THAT IS ALL. YOU WILL HAVE ALL THE MEN FIGHTING FOR YOU BED.”

“Men? I don't like men. I like girls I think?”

“YES WELL THAT WAS BEFORE WE MERGED. I AM FEMALE REMEMBER SO I LIKE MEN AND NOW YOU DO TO.”

“Whaaaat you turned me gay!!!!!”

“YUP. NOW GET DRESSED AND WE CAN GO AND GET A NICE MATE FOR YOU AT THE PARTY.”

“But.....”

“COME ON WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT. PUT THAT ORANGE TANK TOP ON AND THOSE TIGHT SHORTS. KIT DON'T SQUISH OUR TAILS JUST CUT A HOLE IN THE BACK OF THEM. GOOD NOW LOOK IN THE MIRROR.”

“You made my bum bigger and I look thinner and my eyes as well look wider. WHAT THE HELL YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A SUPER UKE.”

“SO CUUUTTTTE, NOW HURRY UP AND PUT YOUR SHOES ON AND LETS GO BREAK SOME HEARTS. OR SAKURA WILL COME HERE AND IT'S HOT COALS FOR YOU.” 

“I hate you.”

“I LOVE YOU TO KIT.”


End file.
